


I Don't Think I'm His Type

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky keeps asking you out, but the dates never quite go the way he plans them.  He's finally forced to take drastic measures.





	I Don't Think I'm His Type

Bucky looked a bit nervous as he approached you in the common room.  You were curled up on the couch with a blanket, surfing through Netflix for something to watch.

"Hey, (Y/N)," he began.  "I was wondering if you might like to go bowling this evening."

"I haven't been bowling in ages!" you replied.  "I'd love to!  Let me go get changed."

Twenty minutes later you met Bucky in the common room, Steve and Sam right behind you.  "I asked Steve and Sam to join us, hope that's okay!"

"Sure, (Y/N)," he said, glaring at the two men currently trying their best not to laugh.  "The more the merrier, right?"

 

A few days later, Bucky found you in the training room finishing up a workout.  "I was thinking about grabbing some ice cream, would you like to join me?"

"A hot fudge sundae sounds amazing!" you replied. "Let me grab a quick shower and I'll meet you in the common room."

Thirty minutes later, you walked into the common room, this time with Wanda, Vision, and Steve in tow.

"I ran into these guys," you started to say.  "I told them we were getting ice cream and asked them if they wanted to tag along.  You ready?"

Bucky gave the interlopers the look of death, causing Wanda to blush, Vision to look confused, and Steve to shrug his shoulders in defeat.  "Sure thing, doll."

 

Bucky finally admitted that he needed a little help.  Nothing he was doing seemed to work where you were concerned.  Steve was absolutely no help at all, he was still completely clueless when it came to women.  Swallowing his pride, he approached Nat to give him some advice.

"I need some help, Natasha," he admitted, sinking into the chair in her bedroom.  "I keep asking (Y/N) out and she keeps inviting other people to join us on our dates.  Do you think she's scared to be alone with me?"

Natasha tried not to laugh, but couldn't keep a straight face.  "I'll have a talk with her, try to see what's going on."

 

Natasha found you alone in the kitchen one morning and took the opportunity to pick your brain.  "So, (Y/N), you and Barnes have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah," you confirmed, pouring some milk on your cereal.  "He's so much fun to be around.  I never would have thought we'd get along so well.  Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover."

"I've noticed that you always seem to go places in a group," she treaded lightly.  "Any reason why you don't want to spend some time alone with him?"

"Oh, well, I guess I would just feel a little guilty making him spend time away from Steve," you admitted.  "They've been apart for so long and they just found each other again.  I wouldn't want to get in the way.  As for alone time, I don't think I'm his type, Nat.  Let's be realistic here!"

 

Bucky decided to try one more time.  He went to your room and knocked on the door.  He nervously ran his hands through his hair, waiting for you to answer.

You opened the door with a huge smile on your face.  "Bucky, this is a surprise!  What can I do for you?"

"Well, (Y/N)," he nervously began.  "I know how much you love Star Wars, so I thought I would offer to take you to see the new movie tonight."

"Oh, Bucky!" you squealed.  "That's so sweet!  I would love to go!  What time?"

While Bucky waited for you in the common room, more and more of team began showing up.  "Please tell me she didn't invite all of you to go to the movies tonight?"

"Buck," Steve apologized.  "You just can't say no to her.  She's so excited to be a part of the team.  It would be like kicking a puppy."

Nat walked up to Bucky and quietly revealed what she had learned that morning.  "She thinks she's trying to help you and Steve reconnect after all these years.  It's actually kind of sweet.  Also, she doesn't think she's your type."

"Not my type?" Bucky questioned.  "She's smart, and funny, and sweet, and sexy, and strong, and brave.  Not to mention drop dead gorgeous!  She's every man's type!"

 

Finally admitting defeat, Bucky went to the one man he knew would be able to help him.  "Tony, I need a favor."

"I never thought this day would come," Stark smirked, swiveling around in his chair.  "I'm on the edge of my seat, dying to know what has brought you to my doorstep."

"It's (Y/N)," he confessed.  "I'm completely in love with her, but she doesn't think she's my type.  Every time I ask her out, she finds a reason to invite half the team along on our 'dates.'"

"I'm confused.  What exactly do you want me to do?" Stark asked.

"I need to you make up a phony mission to get everyone out of the tower," Bucky confided.  "If everyone else is gone, then maybe I can get a few minutes alone with her.  What do you say?  Will you help me?"

"I shouldn't," Stark remarked.  "But you did come all the way down here, and it's for (Y/N).  I'll get everyone out of your hair Tuesday evening while she's at her Yoga class."

 

When you got home from your Yoga class on Tuesday evening, you found the Tower completely abandoned.  "Hello?  Anybody home?"

Bucky poked his head out of his bedroom.  "I'm still here."

"Where is everyone?" you asked.

"Emergency mission," he explained.  "I was out for a walk in the park.   Steve said they didn't have time to wait on us to get back."

You shrugged your shoulders in acceptance.  "Okay."

"Say, (Y/N)," Bucky hesitantly asked.  "Sam told me about this nice little Italian place not too far from here.  Since everyone is gone, would you like to grab some dinner there with me?"

A huge smile lit your face.  "I would love to, Bucky!"

Bucky knocked on your door about thirty minutes later.  He had debated over what he should wear.  He didn't want to be too overdressed or too underdressed.  He finally decided on a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a blue button down shirt that Nat swore brought out his eyes.

You opened the door, looking completely stunning.  You had paired a dove grey, knee-length sweater dress with pair of tall black boots.

"You look lovely, (Y/N)," Bucky complimented you.

"You clean up nice, yourself," you retorted.

Bucky held out an arm and you linked yours through his as you made your way to the bank of elevators at the end of the hall.  Bucky hailed a cab at the corner and opened the door for you to get in.  Once you were at the restaurant, Bucky held the door open for you and pulled out your chair at the table.  He was a complete gentleman.

Dinner went smoothly, the two of you laughing and talking while you ate.  Bucky convinced you to split a piece of Tiramisu with him over coffee once the dinner plates had been cleared away.

It wasn't until after dessert that Bucky finally gained the courage to broach the subject that had been weighing on his mind for weeks.  "This was wonderful, (Y/N).  We should do this more often.  Just me and you."

"I've had a lovely evening, Bucky," you agreed.  "I just wouldn't want to upset Steve."

"Why would Steve be upset?" Bucky asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, I wouldn't want him to think I was making moves on his man," you stated.

"His man?" Bucky questioned, becoming more and more confused.  "Wait a second.  You think. . . me and Steve?"

"You and Steve are together, right?" you asked, suddenly unsure of yourself.

"I'm not in love with Steve, (Y/N)!" Bucky all but shouted.  "I'm in love with you!"

Your mind was spinning and all you could muster was a strangled "Oh" when Bucky announced that he wasn't in love with Steve.  It took you a few seconds more to register the rest of his statement. "Oh!  Wait, are you sure?"

"Sure I'm not gay, or sure I'm in love with you?" Bucky asked wanting to make sure he understood.

"I guess both!" you answered.

"Why would you think Steve and I were together?" Bucky inquired.

"Seriously?  Have you seen the way the two of you act around one another?" you responded.  "The whole 'I'm with you 'til the end of the line?'  You gotta admit, it's a little Brokeback Mountain."

Bucky buried his head in his palm, slowly dragging his fingers down his face before replying.  "I guess I can see how you got confused.  Let me go ahead and clear the air."

Grabbing the edge of your chair, he carefully pulled it around to his side of the table.  Taking your face in his hands, he kissed you with all of the intensity and passion that he'd kept bottled up all of these weeks.  "We on the same page, now?"

You licked your lips, dragging the bottom one between your teeth as you raised a hand in the air.  "Waiter!  Check, please!"


End file.
